Dadnapped
by Ocaso
Summary: Dadnapped, obviously, was written for the younger crowd. If it had been written for an older, darker audience, the middle of the story might have gone something like this… //This is the site's 1st story ever for this new category!//
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Just another fic to add to the dark side… If you've never seen "Dadnapped", it's possible you might get a bit confused with the characters, which are Melissa (the only girl), Neil (her dad), Skunk and Maurice (bad guys). If you have seen it, this happens after Maurice and Skunk make Wheeze and co.'s car break down in the middle of nowhere. Anywho, please read and review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't think my writing could be mistaken for Disney's… Unless you're really, really, _really_ I-need-to-go-to-the-hospital-this-instant-because-a-giant-bearded-marshmallow-is-talking-to-me high… If that's the case, the marshmallow is right: I do not own anything.

* * *

**Dadnapped**

Skunk's eyes shifted from the girl to the dashboard when the strange electric alarm went off, but his attention was captured by her again when she announced she had to go to the bathroom. He could hear Maurice refusing, but if he could just–

The words stumbled out of his mouth before he knew what he was doing.  
"It's okay, Mo. I'll go with her."

And, suddenly, Skunk could feel two pairs of murderous eyes boring into him.  
"_What?!_"  
"I said I'll go with you."  
"NO WAY! DAD!" – The girl yelled, recoiling, while her dad tried to block her from Skunk's gaze.  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! SHE'S JUST A KID!"  
"_**EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP!**_"

They all obeyed: Maurice had a way with people.

Fixing his eyes on the road (he didn't dare upset his brother more), Skunk could hear her sniffling in the background. However, when they arrived at the gas station a few minutes later, her eyes were dry and her mind was set on not getting off the van.  
"Get up!"  
"I said no!"  
"Leave her alone!"  
"You said you wanted to go to the bathroom!" – Skunk replied, ignoring Neil.  
"Well, I changed my mind!"  
"_I'll kill you if you touch her!_"  
"No, you didn't!"  
"Yes, I did, you sick bastard!"

The thud was followed by a cry of pain.  
"I told you not to make me angry." – Maurice said calmly, looking down on Melissa, who had been roughly pushed out of the van with her handcuffs still on.

* * *

Neil was still screaming obscenities in the background when Skunk finished dragging her into the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Guess what? I just noticed I'm the first author for Dadnapped! Yes, this is the first Dadnapped fic on this site! At least, in its own category… So, please, feel free to be part of history now that you've read it, and review! That way, you'll be one of the first, too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the delay: I'd being debating changing the rating from T to M since before I posted the first chapter… And decided that it'd be an M. After all, what's the point of not going all out if I'm already corrupting a DCOM, right? So, here goes nothing... Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope… Or yes? I don't know. I mean, if I say no in a disclaimer, is that a double negative?

* * *

**Dadnapped**

"Please, just stop it!"  
"_**You **_**stop it!**"

With amazing strength for her age, Melissa freed herself from his grip, determined to knee him in the crotch and run. However, with her hands fastened behind her back, her aim was slightly off and she only succeeded in losing her balance.

In the background, she heard Skunk lock the door.

Only a slight limp gave away that he had received a blow to the thigh, but her kick had been enough to annoy him: with rather more force than he'd been using, Skunk pulled her up roughly from her position on the floor.

Still smarting from the fall, she let out a shaky breath and – suddenly – his face was just inches from hers.  
"You smell like watermelons." – He dreamily commented.

And then, he was undoing her pants…

The world was tilting.

Melissa was losing her balance again as she tried desperately to shove him off. The screams that were tearing her throat to shreds stifled Skunk's words, and she moved frantically, fueled by fear, fighting to adopt fetal position.

But he would not budge.

His fingers managed to brush the edge of her underwear as he pushed her deeper into the first stall. The back of her bare legs collided with the cold porcelain of the toilet bowl, and she shrieked for her dad as panic consumed her –

His hand fell so hard that she banged her head on the dirty cream wall.

Her eyes filled with tears as pain radiated from her left cheek and from the right side of her head at the same time. She could taste iron in her mouth and felt a wet spot in her hair that signaled she was bleeding. Her brain urged her to open her eyes, to pay attention, to not give up, but all she could do was whimper as dots swam behind her closed eyelids.

Somewhere in front of her, Skunk was apologizing.

He assured her he'd only wanted to help her since her hands were still handcuffed, and that he'd told her so over and over again but that she hadn't listened, as he repositioned her on the seat.  
"I'm not even looking…" – He said breathlessly while lowering her panties, making Melissa shy away disbelievingly. – "I promise…"

For a moment, he was silent. Then, she felt his hands inching up her inner thighs and towards her –

The sound of water running made him back off.

A soft sigh of relief escaped her: it had taken all her willpower to achieve it, but Melissa was peeing. She had hoped it'd be a turn-off for him (he was sick, but she'd chance it) and she had been right.

But she hadn't planned ahead: he had moved away only to look for toilet paper.  
"Let's dry you up…"

Scared, she tried to push him away, but he managed to spread her legs open…

Lurching forwards, she headbutted him as hard as she could, making her vision swim before her eyes again, and earning herself another punch. She tumbled off the seat and to the floor, wedged between the toilet and the stall wall.

A wet spot forming against her side – her bottom still uncovered – Skunk moving closer –

Maurice banged the door loudly, informing them they had to go.

Skunk groaned in frustration and lifted her up abruptly, making her twist her ankle when she tried to stand on her own. However, she did not mind: at the moment, she could only think of how she loved Maurice…

* * *

As the van sped off into the night, the bathroom still smelled like watermelons…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Messed up! Anyway, it didn't lead to anything now, but it might soon, when Melissa will be alone with Skunk again… Emphasis on "_might_": it depends on your opinions and reviews. Until then, remember to always read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So this is part 3, where I present three new characters to those of you who haven't seen the movie:  
Wheeze (Melissa's love interest?, although Disney is so lame about it…), Andre (Wheeze's much younger brother), and Sheldon (Wheeze's best friend).  
Having cleared that up, please enjoy as you read and review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Sorry, but your Dadnapped ownership card seems to be invalid. Please contact one of our – _[Ocaso angrily shuts her cell phone].

* * *

**Dadnapped**

Blood was still oozing from his wounds when he swore he'd kill him, and he meant it. After all, _how dare that fucking shithead touch his daughter?!_ The awful minutes, that had seemed to last hours, during which he had heard her earsplitting screams–

But it was his fault, too, because he hadn't done more to stop the bastard.

Why?

Had he thought, like a wuss instead of an adult, that Melissa's cleverness would be enough to keep her safe? (Because, seriously, what kind of Disney crap was that?)

Or did he think this would be just like any other kid's story, where the villains were never even close to harming the good guys? (Unless he didn't really know what kid's stories were – at least in the ones he wrote, children didn't end up beaten and unresponsive as they stared at the wall of the van in front of them.)

He vaguely remembered, almost like if it had happened long ago or to someone else, that he had roared her name over and over again in desperate reply to her shrieks; that he had tugged at his handcuffs so bad that he'd hacked his left wrist; that, at some point, he had begged each and every supernatural being he knew about to come and free him so he could save her–

But no one, not even the gas station attendant, had come…

And then Maurice had kicked him in the mouth for the racket. With his tanker boots. _Twice._

He had never fought so hard to not choke on his teeth.

And he'd never been happier to see her than when she had been brought back from the bathroom, even though she was badly bruised…

* * *

The dry ground underneath their feet was suddenly visible, thanks to the lights from the gas station they had walked to.  
"And you are sure there are pay phones here?"  
"Positive."  
"So, why can't I see one?"  
"Because, _maybe_, they're inside."  
"Who would put a–"  
"Guys!" – Wheeze interrupted, since their bickering just worsened his headache. – "Let's – let's just look for the phones, okay? My car's stuck back – well, in the middle of nowhere – and I'd really like to get it towed before it finds a new owner…"

* * *

"I'm not going back to the hotel! We will implicate…_others_."  
"But Neil can't write like this! At the very least, he needs stable surface!"  
"I'm driving as good as I can!"  
"I know! But the road is bad and we keep falling into potholes! Plus, are we just going to keep driving until he gets my book finished? How long do you think that will that take?"  
"It better not take long."  
"It won't, _if_ we go to the hotel: we can even get a computer there… We can't–"

The van shook as the left tire fell into another one, and Skunk sniggered. With a sigh, Maurice rolled his eyes and nodded.  
"Ok, Skunk: we are going back to the hotel."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, you know how some authors write down a rough draft of their stories before writing the actual thing? I don't, so I have no idea what will happen. (Yep, I'm an author who gets anxious after reading her own cliffhangers, lol). And now that there is no discarded shirt, toilet paper trail or circled title on a book page, how will Wheeze and co. know where to go? (Ominous "dum, dum, dum" playes in the background…)  
On a totally different note for those of you who've read my other stories, I have a new first thanks to Dadnapped: I curse in this fic! (Unbelievable, I know!) It's not much, but it's there, lol. Guess there _is_ a first time for everything!  
Anyway, until next time, thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** First of all, I'm sorry about the delay: this fic should have been completed a long time ago. Second, rest assured that I will make changes to all the chapters in the near future, to give them a more _finished _feel. Third, please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Fatal Server Error: your request for ownership of Dadnapped cannot be processed as of this time. Please try again later. _

* * *

**Dadnapped**

Wheeze had never known how much blood a human body could store, but considering the immense amount pooling under the pale body, he was now sure it was a lot… And, as Sheldon's sudden sick sounds erupted in the background, he was certain that he wasn't the only one thinking this way.

A muffled scream from outside snapped him back to reality: his brother was gone.

Terrified that the kidnappers might still be around, he started looking for Andre desperately, asking Sheldon (who was bent over, spilling his lunch all over the place) his brother's whereabouts unsuccessfully. Running out, he saw a murky trail leading to the bathrooms and went after it.

Andre seemed frozen at one of the doors–

And it was no wonder: blood seemed to follow them _everywhere_. Caked on the stall wall and smeared on the floor, besides metallic, it smelled like watermelons.

Walking closer, he could see strewn bits of plastic tainted red, and some type of whitish, viscous substance that made his eyes brim with tears as he took in her signature fragrance. He stepped back, hugging his brother and moving them into the open, the only safe place they had left…

Because now he knew the captors had been there – and what they'd done to Melissa…

* * *

The van slowed down to a stop. Incredibly, they were back at Merc Hotel and Melissa's heart soared, knowing that they would be saved. After all, her dad's quasi-celebrity status and the obvious bruises on her and him would definitely call anyone's attention.

The back doors were opened and she was pulled out by her elbows and hair. Pushed towards the sidewalk, she lost her balance and fell, head first, on the curb. Stars shone in front of her eyes once more (would they be fixed there forever?), as swift steps told her someone was rushing towards them.

She braced for the impact–

When she opened her eyes, a pair of shiny shoes was in front of her, but it didn't seem like it'd end up in her face. She could not contemplate this for long, though; she was pulled up and the change of position made her weak-kneed.

For a moment, however, she thought her faintness was due to the fact that she was being held up by no other person than Merv.

If her arms had been free, she would have hugged him, but she had to satisfy herself with grinning through tears as he, looking incredibly surprised, asked what was going on.

Her face fell when, before she could answer, her captors did.  
"Wait, no, no, _no!_ This is wrong! NO! _Merv!_ You've got to help us!"

He stared angrily at her, then at Maurice.  
"Shut her up, will you?"

* * *

Wheeze never thought they'd get in this deep. Sure, it was a rescue mission, but they were just kids, a fact that the kidnappers seemed really keen to ignore. Totally paranoid about whether law enforcement had been paid to turn a blind eye, and seeing what they had seen, he felt tempted to give up, crawl under his bed, and cry.

His stomach was churning and so was his mind: whatever anguish he felt, Melissa–

He choked back a sob.

* * *

She bit on the pillow so hard that she thought she'd drown. And she would have liked to, except that then they'd have no one to distract them from her dad.

Face down on the bed, her back arched, but she would not cry. Somewhere, she could hear dad wildly screaming at them to stop, and Merv's voice replying off-handedly that the book should be finished before that could happen.

But Melissa knew she wouldn't last that long.  
"I'll do anything you say, but stop them!"  
"Oh, so you still think you can call the shots, Neil? Give me that!"

Skunk was roughly pushed out of the way, and the leather strap was forcefully taken from his hand. Merv turn it around and let it fall with all his strength.

Melissa could feel the welt forming all the way from her bare back to her thighs before the belt buckle even touched her–

She didn't have time to scream in pain before the brutal punishment continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think I finally know where this story is going. I will continue posting (and editing), as stated above. Until then, thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I keep delaying the ending of this fic – I'm sorry. But I think there will only be one more episode, so please forgive me, enjoy and review…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ Definitions of "Delusion": 1. The idea that you own Dadnapped. 2…_

* * *

**Dadnapped**

Wheeze didn't know why he'd expected otherwise. After all, it was late, so it was obvious that the bunch of kids would have gone back home. Yet there was still reason to wonder: there were no security guards, no Merv, no anyone. The hotel was absolutely empty…

He had been too scared to tell the pizza guy what they had seen, and they had all been too sick to eat what he had offered. Now his stomach was turning itself inside out, and he didn't know if it was hunger or the feeling that yet another thing was completely wrong.  
"Follow me."

Andre's quiet order broke the silence, and Sheldon and Wheeze walked behind him to the Presidential Suite.

* * *

Melissa woke up to everything hurting, and she could feel every crease of the sheets marked on her palms as she relaxed her fists. It took her a moment to manage opening her eyes, but when she did, she noticed that the curtains were still not drawn, making the room glow in the incandescent light.

In the background, she could hear fast typing.

She wished she could turn her head around to see her dad, but sharp pain shot down from her neck to the base of her spine when she tried, making her eyes water and convincing her to stay in the position she was in. Not that it was more comfortable: cool air pricked the open wounds on her back and blood was caked on her thighs, making her feel sticky all over…

* * *

The room was empty and the beds were made, but the Morris' bags were still in the Suite. Fearing discovery, they quietly undid the place, looking for clues they knew they wouldn't find because, and there was no denying it, they had reached a dead end. They couldn't call the Police, they couldn't go to their parents (would they even believe this wasn't a marketing ruse?), they couldn't find Melissa or Neil–  
"We should go upstairs."

Seeing their irritated looks, Sheldon continued quickly.  
"Look, we've got to tell someone. Merv brought them here. He'll know who to talk to. He'll know what to do."  
"What if he doesn't believe us?"  
"We've got to try. We aren't getting anywhere and I don't know why we keep trying to deal with this like it's something we can handle. They killed a guy. _They killed a guy_. Who knows what they've done to Neil and Melissa, or if they're still alive."  
"Dude, don't even–"  
"There's too much blood. Everywhere. These guys aren't playing around. I don't think they're professionals –they've made a mess– but the fact is that they're serious. And now we're tangled in it."  
"Okay. Okay. Let's say we go upstairs. What next? Do we just go 'hey, they've kidnapped Neil and his daughter; could you help us find them'?"  
"I don't know, and I don't care. We'll figure it out. Let's just go."

* * *

Melissa woke up not knowing when she'd fallen asleep again and the warm hand once more caressed her badly injured shoulder.  
"Honey…"

Her father's voice broke. So did hers.  
"Daddy." She croaked, tears running towards the mattress. "Daddy, it hurts…"  
"I know, sunshine. I know, and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…"

She hiccupped.  
"It's not your fault. It's not."  
"It is. I got us into this. Sweetheart, I promise–"  
"Well, time's up."

A heavy weight was removed from the bed and Melissa bounced slightly.  
"Please, please, just one more minute. Just let me kiss her." Neil begged Maurice.  
"I'll do it." Skunk replied.  
"YOU FUCK!"

Skunk's laughter rang through the room, and Melissa couldn't avoid crying out as she was roughly lifted off the bed only to be dragged towards the bathroom.  
"NO! NO! DAD!" She shrieked, freaking out.  
"STOP! STOP, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

But the door closed, leaving a roaring Neil behind.

* * *

They froze: they had heard the voices – _they were inside_.

Wheeze, Sheldon and Andre looked at each other: what now?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading, and don't worry: the wait will be over soon.


End file.
